Kill Chip
by SFogh
Summary: So this is just a short one-shot that came to me one night I tried to sleep. Just take it for what it is. :)


**A/N:** So this is just a little drabble that came to me one night when I was trying to sleep. Also I wanted to write something with a happy ending while writing my other, longer story. It might be a little sappy and cheesy but who cares if it all ends with happy ZW right? There are more comments to the story in the "Post A/N" at the bottom.

English isn't my native language so there might be some misspelling and bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, ZW would get a kiss in the rain this season.**

* * *

The moon came out from its hiding place behind the few clouds on the Alabama sky. Wade, just stepping out of his car, looked up at it. Almost a full moon. That meant that within the next few days the people of BlueBell would be even crazier than normal. Wade sighed deeply at the thought of insane Bluebellians invading his bar. Last time there was a full moon someone caused serious structural damage to the Rammer Jammer and he had just recovered from that, both emotionally and financially. He suspected the Tansy' brothers were behind it, but he couldn't prove it. He needed a good night's sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

The moonlight lit the surroundings and revealed a tiny New York doctor sitting on her porch steps. He had heard about her failed date with Jonah. Wanda had heard them fighting outside Fancies where Jonah had taken her. He thought about hunting Jonah down and tearing him a new one, but what good would that do. That wouldn't accomplish anything but give Zoe further proof that he was immature.

As he approached her, he could see that she had been crying. He hated seeing her like this; vulnerable and hurt.

"Hey doc, are you okay?" He sat down next to her.

"Go away Wade," she said without looking at him.

"Jonah's a jerk," he exclaimed.

"Takes one to know one," she retorted.

He couldn't really argue with that.

The next few minutes was spent in silence. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. Everything he thought of sounded stupid in his head. He decided to ask her a question he had been pondering the last few weeks.

"How did you do it?," he asked breaking the silence.

"How did I do what?"

"Get over your feelin's for me? Every time I see you, all I want to do is hug you, kiss you and never let you go." He winced at how pathetic that came out.

She looked at him for a moment. "I haven't either." She paused. "I mean I haven't gotten over my feelings for you either. Not even a little bit."

His heart skipped a beat after hearing her words. Maybe it wasn't too late for them.

"Zoe..."

"I also haven't gotten over the fact that you cheated on me. That you hurt me more than my mom and dad .. Excuse me, stepdad, ever did."

His heart sank, but there was something else he needed to say.

"Zoe." He paused. "I know I hurt you. I know I could sit here and tell you that I have changed, that I have lived in celibacy for the past two months, and that I wish I could go back and erase that night, but I doubt it's gonna change anythin'."

"Wade..."

"But I want you to know. No, I need you to know that you are _it_ for me. I love you and I will always love you. I won't stop even if your feelin's for me go away."

Zoe just stared into the night. Hearing Wade's words just made her hurt more. She really was a mess. _You love him too much not to give him another chance_, the angel on shoulder said. _Once a cheater, always a cheater; he is just going to hurt you again._ The devil responded and chased the angel away.

"I think you should leave," she finally said.

"Zoe..."

"Please Wade."

Feeling defeated, like the day on the bench, Wade stood up and walked back towards the gate house. He didn't get far before he heard the sobs behind him. He turned and looked at her. Her knees tucked into her chest, arms crossed over them and head bent down, sobbing. He watched as the sobs continued, his feet rooted to the ground like a tree. He couldn't move. His heart ached at the spectacle unfolding before his eyes. He wanted to run over, hold her in his arms and make her pain go away, but she would surely just tell him to go away again. He also couldn't will himself to leave. He felt a tear emerge and wiped it away with his sleeve, only for another to reappear. The last time he had shed tears was at his mother's funeral. "Kinsellas don't cry," his dad had said, yet another proof that Earl wasn't fit for parenthood. Who tells his kid he can't cry while they are lowering his mom into the ground?

Zoe didn't really know why she was crying. Was it her failed date with Jonah or her conflicted feelings for Wade? Definitely not Jonah, that annoying, cocky egomaniac. Did he really think she would sleep with him just because she finally accepted his dinner invitation? Men. Who needs them anyway? Maybe an hour in the tub would help ease her pain.

She looked up and saw Wade standing a mere thirty feet from her. He was just standing there looking at her like she was the hairy lady at a carnival freak show. Anger bubbled beneath her surface. Then, as the moonlight hit his face, she saw the tears. Wade crying? She looked up at the sky; nope not a full moon. His tears were like daggers to her heart. How she could hate and love someone so much at the same time, she had no idea. He had gotten under her skin in more ways than one.

She jumped up and walked towards him with hastened steps. Wade was like a deer in headlights.

"I thought I told you to go!" she yelled.

Wade, still unable to move, was now also unable to utter a word. He knew she was angry and let her continue her tantrum.

She hammered on his chest with both hands, yelling, while tears trickled down her face. "Why Wade, WHY?!" Wade opened his mouth to speak but she just kept yelling and punching his chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"No you don't," he said softly. She stopped hitting him and they locked eyes for a moment. He could see the hurt and anger in them.

"Zoe," he muttered. "I..." A slap to his left cheek interrupted him.

"That was for cheating on me!"

"Zoe..." Another slap.

"And that was for lying to me!"

"Dammit Zoe." He rubbed his chin with his left hand, ready to intercept another right hook.

Instead, she reached up, interlaced her fingers on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He barely reciprocated, fearing that it was just an impulse reaction, nothing more. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up. She pulled back.

"So what was that for?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"That was because I love you. I love you so much, too much, and it is tearing me up inside. I don't know how to handle it." Her voice cracked and the tears were flowing again.

He saw her body shift and turn to leave. He grabbed her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. "Please don't leave." His voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to, but I think maybe I should."

"Don't think, just stay."

"You're telling me not to think? You know who you're talking to right?" she laughed sobbing. He chuckled back.

"In my defense, after that kiss, most of my blood went somewhere else than my brain." He tried a smirk.

"You are a pig." She shoved him and they both smiled. Zoe wiped the tears with the palm of her hands and sniffed.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah"

He cupped her chin and looked straight into her doe eyes. "I'll do anything for a second chance... anything." He pronounced each syllable of the last word. He looked at her with a mix of fear and hope. Hopefully her anger didn't return.

"But how can I trust you again? How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

He scratched the nape of his neck. "I... I don't know what to say Zoe. I'll wear a GPS anklet or a shock collar. Heck, I'll even get a kill chip implanted if that is what it takes." She didn't look amused.

"Zoe, I love you. I can't promise you I won't forget to put down the toilet seat or leave my socks on the floor, but I promise you I will never hurt you like that again." He smiled nervously and looked at her with anticipation. This was it, now or never, he thought. She was either gonna turn and leave or give him a chance to fix what he destroyed.

Zoe pondered her options, while the angel and the devil fought vigorously. With her anger towards him released moments ago all that was left was the love she felt for him. After a few tense moments, she smiled. "You better not". She grabbed his collar and kissed him. This time he reciprocated. When they pulled back for air, he put a hand on her shoulder. "We can take it slow if you want to." She shook her head and pulled him back in. The angel on her shoulder danced triumphantly.

* * *

A sudden shift in the bed woke Zoe up the next morning. Still barely awake, she saw Wade sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on socks. "You leaving?" she said worried and sat up. He turned and frowned. "I was gonna leave a note and get you breakfast in bed. It was gonna be a surprise." He pouted.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I can go back to sleep and act surprised when you come back," she tried smiling.

"That's okay, now that you're up, food ain't that important anymore." He smirked, pulled off his socks and crawled on top of her. She moaned as he kissed her from her neck down to her belly button. "You have a cute belly button," he mumbled.

"Cute belly button?" she said, surprised by the mention of that particular body part.

"Uh huh" was all he could answer as his kisses and touches went further down her body. She moaned again.

"What is a kill chip?" Zoe suddenly asked. Wade froze and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're thinking about kill chips _now_!?"

"I dunno, it just popped into my head."

"You're crazy, you know that."

"I do, but isn't that what you love about me." She smiled.

He nodded and stretched up and kissed her lips. She pushed him up. "Tell me or I won't be able to think of anything else," she said stubbornly.

"I'm sure I can make you think of something else," he smirked and started kissing her neck again. She pushed him up again and pouted. He knew she wouldn't let it go.

He sighed and laid down next to her, resting his head on his hand. "It is from a TV show called Nikita. The chip is implanted at the bottom of the cortex and kills you when activated."

"Hmm, maybe if we configure it to fit inside another body part, it wouldn't be such a bad idea," She laughed.

"What!?" He tickled her until he could come up with the perfect retort.

"Wade... Stop... _Stop_..." He stopped and smirked. "There is a hot girl on that show. Maybe we can call her and ask if she wants to have a threesome." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"What... Jerk!" She rolled over to her side and tried to get out of the bed. No such luck as Wade pulled her back with ease.

"I'm kiddin' doc. Why would I want anyone else when I have you?" She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted with his mouth on hers. He started the path from her neck and down once more and this time nothing else but pleasure was on her mind.

* * *

**Post A/N:** So many of you might think it was OOC to have Zoe slap Wade, but I don't think so. Just because the show doesn't go there, doesn't mean that Zoe wouldn't do it. She did get mad and told him she hated him, but I would assume in real life, if someone got cheated on they would throw punches and stuff at the other person. Anyway I thought atleast in my fic it was needed for her to move on from his betrayal. Again I haven't cheated or been cheated on so I am just going by what I think that person would do and think.

**Don't forget to write a review!**


End file.
